


you're not my valentine!

by MyNameIsMoonbean



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Swearing, and mentions of making out, but that's it lmao, happy valentiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsMoonbean/pseuds/MyNameIsMoonbean
Summary: Jo Jinho — the senior assigned to deliver several students' valentines cards — bumps into a certain Yang Hongseok causing them all to get mixed up and given to the wrong recipients. It's up to these two to fix it up.





	

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-"

Jo Jinho rushed out of his house in a panic. It was 8 am.  _A bit too early to be running around the neighbourhood swearing to yourself in your hastily worn uniform clutching a bunch of papers,_  an old woman taking her daily stroll thought as he passed by. It was true; classes didn't start till 8:30. However, Jinho was supposed to deliver his letters by _8:15_ , which had a slim chance of happening if he had continued with such a quick pace. He took that chance, hoping that he wouldn't actually fail his one job.

Jinho had volunteered to take a share of valentine cards to give to their recipients. The plan was for him to glue the labels on the letters according to his list (they had a 'no-name' rule for some odd reason and had to write the recipient's name on a separate piece of paper) then distribute them to the respective rooms and chair codes on the said label. Why they couldn't just give the people who wanted to send one the cards so they could hand it themselves, the senior didn't know — but he reckoned the students were either too shy or the teacher in charge just wanted a recipe for disaster. Either way worked.

-

Now it was 8:10, and thankfully the walk slash run from Jinho's house to his school wasn't very far. He was panting, still clutching a pile of letters with their labels loosely tucked between each piece. It was a good thing he organised them before going to bed last night, otherwise, it would've been a heck of a mess. Which it already was, but. It could've gone worse. Besides he had the trusty list to the rescue.

 _Oh._  He forgot the list.  _Fucking genius, Jinho._  He mentally slapped himself and continued to walk, albeit a bit dejectedly. Well, it was still in order either way, so if he could just peacefully go to his first classroom of the day and quickly glue the labels on then deliver them diligently then it shouldn't be too much of a problem--

 _Oomf_.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, Are you okay?"  
  
Jinho instinctively looked down at his now messed up pile of letters. He crouched down and started picking them up, ignoring the stranger's concerned voice. As he picked the first one up the guy's hand reached out to grab it as well, and their hands touched. Jinho flinched. He finally looked up and his sleepy eyes started to widen because it was Yang Hongseok.

How did Jinho not recognise that voice? Goddammit, he even acted rather hostile. He was not in his element today.

"I'm really really sorry. Ah, did I mess them up....?"

The senior then gasped in horror because, well, Hongseok was right. The letters and names were everywhere, making it practically impossible to tell them apart. Jinho didn't know any of the students personally so he couldn't just read the letters and determine who it's for. Damn the 'no-name because of labelling' concept, who even thought it was a great idea. Damn his decision to procrastinate and paste the names on the cards early in the morning even when he knew there was a tendency he'd sleep in. Damn Yang Hongseok for colliding with him and making matters worse. Lastly, damn him for being so  ~~infatuated~~  nice that he couldn't curse at the tall man in front of him because he had no one else to blame anyways. "I.... I guess. B-But it's not your fault!"

Hongseok stood up and helped Jinho do the same once they picked all the pieces of paper up. He looked extremely guilty. "Those are the Valentines, aren't they?" At the meek nod sent his way the junior sighed. He was about to say something but the older boy started dashing to the nearest classroom, the one where his first class starts and where Lee Hwitaek's letter was supposed to be delivered. Jinho had to use his instincts and put each label on whichever letter it looked right on. He couldn't afford to not give anything at all. 

He could only hope it wasn't  _too_  jumbled up.

-

Lee Hwitaek immediately perked up at the sight of an envelope on his desk. He rushed towards it and clutched it to his chest, hoping that it was from who he hoped it was.

 _I wrote a poem for him, I wonder what he got for me_ , Hwitaek wondered before opening the fancy envelope. He was rather surprised to be met with a different letter:

"I- Changgu-yah?" The senior's eyebrows shot up in confusion. He definitely did not expect that. Just hours ago the younger was panicking about how his message to Yan An wasn't good enough. This was rather odd. As the teacher walked in Hwitaek decided that he was going to confront Changgu about this.

_Something isn't right._

-

"Did I put too many hearts on my name? What if he thinks I'm being too pushy? I'm so nervous."

Yeo Changgu was still talking to himself as he entered the classroom. His eyes lit up at the sight of an envelope on the desk behind his and he smiled knowingly. The sophomore sat down and grabbed his own letter, and the unsettling pit in his stomach nearly disappeared. Nearly.

It came flipping right back when he opened the valentine.

"Hyunggu..?" Changgu couldn't hide his disappointment. Well, Kang Hyunggu was friendly, popular and not to mention adorable — but the freshman has never really shown any sign of interest in him, he was treated just like everyone else. And perhaps he was hoping to get one back from his longtime crush. Speaking of which, he may have turned around slightly just to see if he was there, which he was — albeit the hands covering his face allowed Changgu to go unnoticed. _Cute_. He'll have to ask Hyunggu about the valentine on break later, though.

_This doesn't feel right at all._

-

Kang Hyunggu was skipping down the hall with his usual bright smile. Today was Valentine's Day and that excited him. He liked reading the kind words people had to say to him every year, though he never really wanted to be anyone's particular valentine. Except now.

He opened the door to his next class and of course, there was a small pile of letters on his desk. However, there was a particular one on top of all of them that looked a bit different; like it was rushed.  Hyunggu opened that first and frowned slightly as he read the contents.

"That's definitely not Yuto," said Hyunggu as he sat down, definitely disappointed. Perhaps the boy wrote one for him in the pile. He didn't know, but he couldn't help but wonder why  _Lee Hwitaek_ , a senior who looked very much infatuated with his friend Kim Hyojong, would send him a valentine. He ought to have an explanation.

_This isn't right._

-

Kim Hyojong smirked at the fancy envelope lying on top of his desk. It looked reasonably rushed, perhaps the delivery boy was a bit late today. He contemplated ignoring it but who knows, it could've been from Hwitaek. 

Emphasis on the could've.

"What the fuck?" He didn't know anyone called Yuto and he was pretty sure no one would so long as stare at him without him noticing and confronting them about it. For a moment Hyojong wondered if this boy even meant to give this to him — but that thought was shrugged off and replaced with the misery of his best friend slash guy he loves not giving him his poetic shit.

_I don't know why but something seems wrong._

-

Adachi Yuto was actually surprised to even find a single card on his desk. He was generally quiet and didn't express his emotions all that well unlike his best friend, so he silently wondered who the person could be. Maybe, just maybe. Maybe it was-

Well, Yuto certainly hadn't thought of that. Yan An was one of the only other foreigners in their school, and that linked them in a way. But this wasn't acceptable. His name didn't have seven letters in it, and certainly, he wouldn't confess to him out of all people. They never even talked except for in the cafeteria once.

_Nope, not right. Not right at all._

-

Yan An sat on his desk silently, blushing a bit when Changgu, who was sitting directly in front of him, frowned at the letter he was reading.  _Oh, that one's from me. That one's definitely from me._  The Chinese boy covered his face with his hands, waiting to get politely rejected. He missed the longing look sent his way. After a minute he removed his hands and finally noticed the letter on his desk. Curious, he carefully opened the envelope and read.

"H-Huh?!" Yan An was so flustered that he reacted a bit too loudly, and as Changgu and the rest of the class stared at him he hid in his hands again. He didn't expect such a straightforward letter, especially from Hyojong. They were good friends because of Hwitaek, and the last time he checked the two were practically a married couple, except they didn't know it yet. Momentarily, Yan An wondered if this was a prank.

He had to ask Hyojong later.

_Ah, why do I feel like this isn't how it's supposed to be?_

-

Go Shinwon sat on his desk and almost disregarded the letter on his desk until he remembered that, well, it was actually from him.  _Idiot_.

He already knew exactly what he wrote, but it was still fun opening the envelope and pretending to be curious. The junior was also about to pretend to be surprised but the expression on his face was pure, genuine shock because damn, _this was not his letter._

"What in the." Shinwon shook the fancy card as if that would make this message disappear and be replaced by his own, much more romantic one. He did not want to spend Valentine's Day with anyone, not even with Jung Wooseok. Even if he was cute. And extra tall. And kinda cute. 

He sighed. Where was his profession of self-love? Why did he get such a ~~cute~~  lame letter from some freshman? He was itching for answers.

_This simply isn't right._

-

Jung Wooseok simply stared at the attractive envelope on his desk. He didn't know how or why he managed to get a letter. _Oh well,_  thought the young boy as he picked it up.  _At least someone loves me._

Curiosity filled his body. Who was this person? And — on another note — where did his letter go? He honestly had no idea who he sent it to. he actually did just put the first name that came to mind. In fact, it was so random that he couldn't even remember. Anyways--

"....Oh." Wooseok stared again at the fancy handwriting and tried not to smile. Shinwon. That was a nice name, sounded oddly familiar, which was even odder because he didn't know anyone named Shinwon last time he checked. But that wasn't the point. This person just told him he had a good  _fashion sense_  when in fact, he had one of the worst fashion senses ever created. He was starting to think this was some kind of joke, or that the letter really wasn't for him.

_Boy, this ain't right._

-

yooo. haha. i wanted to finish the whole thing here but i didn't have enough time so i'll just continue tomorrow. get ready for some jinhongseokXD. happy vday!!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the dumb concept lmfao but happy valentines everyone please have this trash <3.


End file.
